


Do you like kissing girls?

by stargayzing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff without Plot, Misunderstandings, Not-so-platonic Kissing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: Rey is new to this whole "friendship" thing, but she likes the kissing part of it. (Especially when it's Jessika.)





	

Finn says she's like a turtle sometimes. Rey doesn't know what a turtle is; when he explains it as best as he can, she's even more doubtful. It doesn't sound like a turtle could survive Jakku. Jakku doesn't have turtles; it has sand and scavengers and the blistering scorching sun. And Rey. Just Rey, always just her.

But not anymore.

Now her world is so much more colourful than it ever was; bright plant greens and black-white and and brown-reds where there used to be only an endless blue sky and an orange wasteland.

Finn was trying to say she was suspicious of everyone, he finally explains, withdraws into her shell at the slightest provocation. Shies away from basic human contact when it's not Finn, or Poe, or Leia Organa. 

Rey doesn't agree, really, because her whole life she's felt like she was reaching reaching reaching, and it's the other people who hide behind walls and are deaf to her pleas.

But... she's adjusting. A new colourpalette, a new world so much bigger and scarier than it ever was, and a new her. She meets more and more people, Resistance fighters (like her!) who show her new ways of kindness. How friendship can have many different faces, that it doesn't have to be her and Finn's intense forged-by-fire bond; she has more friends than she could have ever imagined, Finn and Poe and General Organa and Master Skywalker and the members of Poe's squadron and-

She's blooming, she thinks. Like a leaf. That is what those are called, right?

So Finn was right, but it was about the old Rey - now she trusts, has friends she can trust with her life and even just ask all her questions in the mess hall.

"Hey Poe," Rey calls. "I saw something earlier but I don't really understand it."

It's her volume more than the content that raises some eyebrows. Her confusion with even the most everyday things mean instances like this are common enough. Both Finn and Rey come to Poe with their questions about human customs or food or life away from Jakku and the Order.

Poe is kind and patient with them, never makes them think they're bothering him. "What was it?"

"I'm not quite sure," Rey says, frowning. "It was very peculiar. It was like- wait, I'll just show you."

And with that, she grabs him by the lapels and smashes her mouth against his.

And instant later, Poe pushes her back a little and clears his throat. "That, dear Rey, is called kissing. It's something you do to, um, well, show someone you like them. It's hard to explain..."

"Oh, I see," Rey says. "That's pretty useful. Thanks Poe! I'll go tell Finn about it." She kisses him again and rushes off.

"Rey wait- Well," Poe says, staring after her rapidly disappearing figure, "That's going to be... interesting."

☆

Finn isn't in his quarters, or doing his physio in the medbay or anywhere she can think to look for him, so Rey doesn't get to tell him right away after all. But it's not that important. She can kiss him later. But for now, she's bored, and the weather is lovely today...

"Hey Jessika," Rey greets cheerfully when she steps into the hangar. "I thought I'd take one of the X-wings for a quick spin."

"Got the General's permission, did you?" Jessika Pava says, amused.

"Well..."

Jessika laughs. "God, Rey, it's good to see you. You're always fun to be around."

"It is?" She says, surprised. Then she smiles. "Thanks!" 

Jessika's eyes widen in Rey leans in and kisses her, but she doesn't push her away. 

After a second of closed mouth-to-mouth contact, Rey pulls back. She frowns. "Am I doing this right? ... Jessika, your face is all red, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," JP says, waving her off and vowing never to tell Poe about this, "and you're fine. Or, you'll get it eventually. But really, there's a lot of different ways to kiss someone - and a lot of different reasons which are kind of important but heck if I can really explain that to you-" 

"Poe said it's to show someone you like them," Rey supplies helpfully.

"He did, did he? Well. I guess that's true but-"

"Can you teach me about kissing?"

Jessika blinks. "Well. OK? First lesson is, ask someone before you kiss them to make sure it's OK. And there are a lot of different kisses, too, some are... more intense than others."

Jessika leans in and cups Rey's face in her hand. She makes eye contact and says, "Is it okay if I kiss you? Doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

Rey doesn't really understand, but she nods. Jessika, she realises, has very pretty eyes. Like the coffee the General is always drinking, or the chocolate Poe insisted she and Finn try.

When Jessika kisses her, it almost takes her by surprise. It's very gentle. (Rey belatedly realises she must have been using too much force.) Her mouth is warm and soft against Rey's, and with the way she's lightly holding her she feels close. Closer than anyone has ever been to Rey. It makes something in Rey's chest bubble up, tickling her heart. That's probably why it skips a beat.

Jessika pulls back after a few seconds and grins at her. "That was pretty good, huh?" 

Rey nods. "I like kissing," she decides.

"Me too!" Jessika laughs and lets go of Rey. Her hand leaves smears of motor oil on her cheek and she gives her an apologetic grimace.

"This next one... more casual," she says, and kisses Rey on the cheek - the clean one, that is. "Some cultures actually greet each other like that, but for me, well, I always think kissing should be a bit special, right?"

"Right," Rey says. "For your special people. Your friends."

Jessika thinks this over and shrugs. "Why not? Now, ready for that test ride?"

"I thought I needed General Organa's permission for that..." 

"I'll let you take out my one," Jessika winks at her, "since we're special friends."

 ☆☆

Jessika tells her to come to Poe living quarters at 1800 sharp. "He has some in-depth explaining to do, and he's better with words than I am. In the mean time, try not to get arrested," she says with a smirk. 

That's a while yet, so Rey decides to look for Finn again. The room he shares with Poe is empty, and the General hasn't seen him when she asks. Leia Organa's face creases into a slightly worried frown, but her eyebrows shoot up when Rey leans in and kisses her cheek. "Thank you anyway. Tell Finn I'm looking for him when you see him, please?"

"Of course," she says, watching her with eyes dancing with delight. "In the mean time, why don't you ask my brother if he knows where Finn is?"

"Good idea," Rey says, and hurries off.

If Master Skywalker is surprised to see her on her day off from training, he doesn't show it. "Master," she says, respectfully bowing her head. Her teacher gestures for her to sit. She takes a seat, fingers plucking at and playing with blades' of grass almost without conscious thought.

Luke Skywalker closes his eyes again, finishes the meditation she barged in on. He doesn't seem to mind her often disruptive presence, even though he seeks out the quietest place he can find - the grassy field behind the main barracks and the General's personal living quarters. 

When he finishes, he turns to her and nods. "Rey," he greets, and his smile is as fond as it ever is although it does little to soften the hard lines on his face. Despite the sunshine and the clear, blue sky (still not as blue as her teacher's eyes) today seems to be one of Luke's darker days. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Finn," she replies. "Have you seen him?"

Her wise and old and absolutely infuriating teacher doesn't answer the question, just gives her a pointed look.

Rey throws a handful of grass away in childish frustration. "I can't use the Force to find him, there's too many people here and it's... distracting."

Luke sees her pouting and relents. "Alright. I haven't seen him, but you should check the mess hall."

"Bit early for dinner," Rey points out.

Luke checks the position of the sun. "It's almost six already."

"It is?" Rey says, surprised. "Then I really have to get going. But first-" She leans over and kisses Luke.

He startles a little, then pushes her back gently. "Rey, what are you doing?"

Rey frowns a little. "Showing you I like you. Did I do it wrong?"

Luke's eyebrows, she notes, are far more bushy, but they shoot up his forehead in the exact same way as his sister's. "Who taught you how to kiss?"

"Oh, Jessika. But Poe explained it first - Jess said she thinks he left some things out so I'm going to find him next..."

"I see," Luke says, and relaxes a little. "That does remind me, he was here looking for you earlier. The ruggedly handsome pilot, right?"

Rey frowns in thought as she considers that and misses the mischievous twinkle in Luke's eyes. "I suppose so?" She says, unsure.

It's hard to see behind years of scruffy beard, but Luke is definitely laughing at her. Rey gently punches him on the shoulder and declares: "I take back saying I like you, Master."

"You didn't _say_ anything," Luke points out helpfully. "And besides, I'm far too much of an old geezer to be likeable."

"That's not true," she protests, "you're only... what, ninety?" When that wins her a chuckle, she continues: "Besides, I do like you." To demonstrate, she goes to kiss him again, but this one lands square on her teacher's nose.

Luke throws his head back and laughs. It's loud enough to startle some volant creatures out of a nearby tree. When he's calmed down enough there's only the occasional small giggle, he turns to her and says, smiling: "Thank you, Rey. As always, your perspective is... refreshing."

"I'm not quite sure that's a compliment..."

"Oh, it is. I, after all, like you too." He leans over and carefully presses a kiss to her forehead. His beard itches a little, and Rey's brows furrow reflexively. 

Luke beams at her. His stormy mood from earlier has vanished entirely. "You had best be going now, if you want to be on time." He nods his head towards where the sun is slowly but surely making it's way towards the horizon.

"Right," she says, and springs to her feet. She has an appointment. "Thank you, Master!"

☆☆☆

"Okay," Poe says the second she steps into the room where he and Finn were obviously waiting for her, "let's do some damage control. How many people did you kiss?"

Rey frowns in confusion. "Just you, and Jessika, and General Organa-"

"The _General_?" Finn says, wide eyed. "You are so getting executed for this." Poe puts a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder. "That seems unlikely."

"I did forget to ask first... Anyway. It was just you, Jessika, General Organa, Master Skywalker-"

Finn almost falls off his chair.

"And Finn," Rey finishes, helping him up and then standing on her tiptoes so she can kiss his forehead. "Master Skywalker taught me that one," she says proudly. "Feels nice, right?"

Still a little dazed, he nods.

Rey suddenly frowns. "Wait. Why 'damage' control?"

Poe grimaces. "Well, you see, I wasn't quite finished explaining this morning. Kissing is, basically, to show someone you like them, but there's also a lot of, uh, cultural associations and well, expectations. Especially when kissing someone on the mouth."

"So I've been doing it wrong?"

"Not... really?" He tilts his head, trying to think. "I personally think it's fine to kiss whoever you want as long as the other person is okay with it. But kissing is sort of an, an indicator of romantic relationships. So people might get the wrong idea."

"Or take advantage of you," Finn says with a frown, "but I'm glad you stuck with the people on your, uh, list."

"Advantage how?"

Poe and Finn exchange a helpless sort of look. "For some people, on occasion," Poe finally says, "the more intense kissing is a sort of prelude to sex."

Rey's eyes widen. "Oh..."

"I don't think anyone got the wrong idea," Finn hurries to reassure her. "And they know you're, well, not really up to date. On social customs."

She sits down on the floor and considers that. "Still, pretty embarrassing. I should go apologise... But it's too bad. I really liked kissing, being able to tell someone they're important to me without having to use words clumsily."

Poe shrugs. "Personally, I don't mind if you keep kissing me. But, my preference would be on the cheek."

"I don't mind either. Besides, now we know what you mean when you do it, right? So no confusion or weirdness."

Rey smiles at the two of them. "Thank you." She hesitates, then turns to Poe and asks, "Do you think Jessika would be okay with it too?"

Poe blinks in surprise. "Well. You'd have to ask her. Why Jessika?"

"Um... for some reason, I really liked kissing her."

Finn offers, "She might be really good at it?"

"That could be it!"

Poe makes a split second decision and decides this is not a battle he wants to be fighting. Instead, he changes tracks and says, "Really, you should just ask her. And tell her you want to keep doing it. Then she can decide what she wants to do from there on."

"Right," Rey says. And hesitates. 

Finn grins at her. "We saved you some dinner."

"Her quarters are Room 281," Poe adds.

"Thank you!" She says, jumping to her feet. She kisses each of them on the cheek and then hurries out of the room, door falling shut behind her.

☆☆☆☆

Jessika opens the door only seconds after she first knocks. "Rey," she smiles, "what's up?"

Rey rubs the back of her neck self-consciously. "Hi Jess. Can I come in?"

Jessika worldlessly gestures her inside. While Rey steps in, awkward, she flops down on the small couch and says: "You're not going to apologise, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Poe does the neck thing when he thinks what he's about to say is going to be awkward," she explains. "It's one of his tells. And now yours and Finn's too, probably."

"I see," Rey says, when she doesn't. "You're saying I'm becoming more like Poe?"

Jessika shrugs. "If you ask me, that's not a bad thing. But I don't think Poe is what you came here to talk about." She pats the empty sofa space next to her.

"It's not," Rey admits. She sits down and loosely interweaves her fingers. "They explained to me that it's not really appropriate to just go around kissing people, so..."

Jessika leans her head back and stares at the ceiling. "So you _are_ here to apologise. Listen, I didn't-"

"I'm here to ask for permission," Rey corrects. Jessika snaps her neck around to stare at her and winces at the sudden twinge. The way Jessika is staring at her, all wide dark eyes and ruffled hair, makes an unbidden blush rise to her cheeks. She doesn't even know why she's so nervous. "I liked kissing, but I _really_ liked kissing you. Finn says it's because you're a good kisser. So if you don't mind, I would like to... keep doing... why are you laughing?"

"Sorry," Jessika says, covering her mouth with her hand in a vain attempt to muffle the laughter. "It's just... you're too cute."

She straightens up, tries to put on a straight face (as much as the ever-smirking Jessika ever does, that is). "Let's unpack this. Rey, I like you too. I would like to keep kissing you too. But," she says, putting up a finger before Rey can lean in and claim one, "I'm not going to unless we're on the same page about some things."

"Like what?"

"Like, I like kissing you, but I'd love if we could be... more than friends?"

Rey tilts her head to consider that. "Best friends?" She thinks Finn currently has that position on lock. Is it alright to have more than one?

Jessika starts shaking her head, then ends up shrugging. Her brown curls dance around her face. "Sort of? God this is more difficult than it should be. Rey, will you go out with me?"

Rey blinks. "So like two... like when you... I don't know how that works."

Jessika smiles, takes Rey's hand in her own. "The fun part is figuring that out, I've always thought. But I think it would be friendship with... a little extra. More time for just the two of us. And maybe, I don't know, holding hands."

"That sounds... alright," Rey responds slowly. "There'll be kissing too, right?"

Jessika laughs. "God you're cute when you're all hopeful. C'mere." She leans back against the arm of the couch and pulls Rey closer. "There's _a lot_ I haven't taught you yet."

On a garish red couch in a white room in a grey barrack under the purple dusk sky and with the warmth of Jessika next to her and under her, the specks of pure black Rey can see in her iris' and the faintest of freckles under her eyes, it's easy to lean in and kiss her.

☆☆☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. ☆


End file.
